Fallen Angel
by NearKakashi9
Summary: Miyuki Kahaya is in love with Near. She can't help it. Hes too much like an angel. Always far away, even if he's so close, so completely perfect, so... beautiful. But he doesn't love her. She knows that. He's too perect. He only belongs in heaven.


"Miyu?" Nears voice pulled me back into reality from my daydreaming. I turned to see him standing next to me, staring down at my fingers scribbling down the names of recent people that had died of heart attacks. Near made a point of recording every single name of all the criminals and innocent people that had died of heart attacks and then narrowing it down to the people who were killed by Kira.

"Yes?" I asked. Near started to say something but cut himself off and just walked away and I watched him as he did. I turned around and kept on working. Tears fell onto the pages but I kept quiet about it.

I cried so much lately and I didn't know why. I should have been happy that he even _looked _at me. I didn't need anything except him, he could stand next to me and I would be satisfied. He could glance sideways at me, smile when I walked by, brush my hair out of my eyes. The tiniest things he did could make my heart flip over but when he walked away everything crumbled. I was pushed back into the darkness again. And the tears wouldn't stay inside. They overflowed my green eyes and I didn't try to wipe them away.

Then suddenly Near spun my chair around and put his hands on my face, tears still falling from my eyes, onto his hands. He wiped them away, gently, looking into my eyes. "I knew it." He muttered.

_Stupid_, I scolded myself_, stop crying! He doesn't want to see you cry. He doesn't even care._ "Y-you knew what?" My voice shook, my face turning bright red.

"Why do you always blush whenever I get close to you? Why do you cry every time I walk away? You act like everything is fine when really... I think there's more behind it than that." He paused, bending down to my height. "And I think I've finally figured it out... I've been watching you and I did some research and Miyu-" He stopped, looking hesitantly at me. He looked scared to say more.

"Yes?"

"- are you in love with me?"

"I-I..." I trailed off. Tears hit the floor, splashing onto the white tiles. _Why was I still crying? Nothing was sad anymore. He'd figured it out. _I guess I was crying because I didn't want to know how he felt about _me_. I didn't want to hear him say that he didn't love me too. My heart just wouldn't be able to stand it. But I had to tell him the truth.

"Y-yes I am... I always have been." I couldn't look at him when I said it or I wouldn't have been able to talk. He always took my breath away and I could never find the right words to say. I couldn't look into those big, desperate grey eyes or my voice would disappear. I didn't know why it happened but every time he locked eyes with me my breath blew away. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, it was almost like I left my body and floated off, just a soul in a big world feeling perfectly satisfied to look at him forever.

"You have? Always? I didn't think that theory was correct."

"You're never wrong, Near." I whispered. "I-isn't that what you told me? So why would you b-be wrong about this?"

"But... _why_? Why are you in love with me? I don't understand it." It was all I could do to keep the tears from flowing out in rivers. I managed to keep them in my eyes. "Is it what you told me the other day? About you needing me? I was so stupid not to realize it sooner." I shook my head and tried to answer but a sob escaped instead. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my eyes looking away from Near. "Why are you crying? Is it me? Did I go too far? I'll leave if you need me to. I'm sorry."

I shook my head again, balling my hands into fists and managed to whisper, "No, don't leave..." I felt Near wrap his arms around me, pulling me close to his warm body. I buried my face into his shirt, my tears soaking it. He rested his head on top of mine, stroking my hair. I cried until all the tears seemed to have been cried out of my body. My breath was shaky and unsteady but I looked up at him, blushing and sat up straight, looking down so my long black hair covered my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, quietly. "I got you all wet."

He gave me a small, quick smile and brushed his fingers along my cheek. I shivered, but not because I was cold. "Miyu, I could care less. As long as I can be near you I don't mind."

"Y-you..." I glanced up at him, through my long eyelashes, glad he couldn't see my longing, hopeful face through the curtain of hair that hid me from him. "_...really?_"

"Really. And I know you won't believe it but-"He put his fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. My cheeks were still red and he pushed my hair out of my face, smiling. "I'm in love with you too."

My breath caught in my throat. "You do?"

"I wouldn't lie." He said, gently taking me back into his arms, my hands resting on his chest.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise."

"Mmmm..." I sighed softly as he laid butterfly kisses lightly on my nose and eyelids. "You know, I never thought that you, of all people, would ever fall for anyone. You just don't seem like that kind of person."

"Why?" He pulled back from me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Because I'm completely emotionless and have no feelings or sympathy for anyone? Isn't that what you said?"

"Near, I-" Another tear rolled down my cheek. _Again? Why couldn't the tears just leave forever?_ "-I didn't... mean to-"I turned away from his hurt face. I felt so guilty for saying that. I never should have... It was an idiotic reaction. He hadn't meant to, I'd just lost my temper. I was so stupid sometimes... I'd never realized how easily I could hurt people.

"No. I made you cry again, didn't I?" He turned the chair back to face him but I still refused to look into his eyes. He tried to lift my face up but I pushed his hands off. "Miyu, please look at me." I was ready to refuse but he'd said please. And his voice was so longing that I had to look up into his grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just-"He paused, thinking of the right words. "- don't know how to be in love with you. But I need to try find a way to make you realize that I really am."

I gave him a small teary smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You don't have to try..." I whispered my fingers in his soft hair. "... I'm already yours."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine; hesitantly, unsurely but it felt _so_ good. I could feel his heart beat faster against mine and I smiled into his lips. My eyes slid closed and I didn't even care that I should have been recording the hundreds of names waiting for me on those pages on my desk. He pulled away slowly and whispered into my ear, "I would never do anything to hurt you. Believe me when I say that I can't live without you."

REVIEWS PLEASE!

I know that it's not that great. I just went with what I felt like writing :D This is just a one time thing, there will probably be no continuing on this. Sorry about that...

But I REALLY need reviews and critisism on this. I'm a growing writer! :) thanks for reading this... even if it was a waste of your time I hope you liked it just a _little _tiny bit. 3


End file.
